Don't Need You
by DayDrEaMiNg-child
Summary: Ren and Horohoro argue again....but this time,the damage may be big. Is their relationship really over? (WARNING:YAOI,RenHoroRen)


Daydreamer: this is my first one shot so i don't noe if its really good.its just an idea that came to me randomly.i hope u like!

Disclaimer: i dont own Shaman King or any of its charas

Warnings: yaoi, bit of cursing, and this is AU (the only thing au is that Pailong is alive and i had to leave Pilika out of this just to make this possible.)

**Don't Need You**

Horohoro walked down the sidewalk, staring down at the ground with his hands in his pockets. He walked rather slowly, dragging his feet as his mind swirled with memories wo what happened earlier that day.

-------FLASH BACK----------------------

" Look Ren, you're just lonely. We can fix that." The bluenette said calmly to his lover. It was hard just to try to stay calm with his short tempered love, and his patience was getting thinner. Ren was not helping with his raised voice and visible pride.

"I'm NOT lonely!" The bluenette's patience finally snapped and now his voice has also risen.

"What? What is it that you don't like about the idea?! Is it THAT wrong to need the person you love?!"

"Look, I don't _need_ you,so just fuck off." A sharp pain stabbed the bluenette's heart along with anger. The Chinese turned his back to him and looked down on the floor. The bluenette clentched his hands into fists and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm down and walked to the door.

"Don't need me? Fine, I don't need you." Ren's eyes widened a bit but he didn't turn. Horohoro didn't wait and got his shoes on and took the door knob.

"Want me to fuck off? Fine, I will." He opened the door and walked out, but turned to still see the back of Ren.

"Forever." Ren shot his head up at the finish of Horohoro's words and turned quickly. But the door was already slammed shut.

--------------FLASH BACK END----------------------------

The sharp pain jabbed at Horohoro's heart again. It was like one of their stupid arguements, but then again, it wasn't. That didn't seem to make sense, but in a way, it did. Horohoro made a long sigh and continued to walk.

----------------BACK AT REN'S APARTMENT----------------------------

Ren sat on his apartment room's floor, his legs close and his head rested against his knees. He felt anger for himself for letting pride get the better of him again. But this time, the damage may be critical. It's been two weeks since Jun got married to Pailong and left the home to live with her new husband. Ren was legally old enough to live alone and they were both thinking that it was about time that they went their separate ways.

Horohoro was the first to know his lover's loneliness and slight emptiness from day one. And he did what he could, should, and needed to do for him: sooth, comfort, be there and be helpful, and of course, love. In Horohoro's case, he also had to be very patient with Ren's arrogant ways. The Chinese would always complain, saying that he was fine. But he had his own ways of showing gratitude and love, and no matter how small or unnoticable he made them, the bluenette always saw it and took it heartedly. Of course, Ren knew that he was probably lonely and feeling a bit empty. Admitting to it was just something he didn't know how to do.

With so much going on, one day, Horohoro borught up the idea of moving in with Ren to fix everything. For some days, the bluenette tried to discuss it with the stubborn Chinese who denied each time. Sometimes, they even argued, but with their relationship being stronger and deeper than it used to be, Horohoro was able to keep his patience better. Untile today, when Ren said something that wasn't in his heart at all. _And now this is the result.Shit._ Ren thought solemly. He wanted to believe that what Horohoro said was untrue to his heart too. But still, the Chinese blamed himself for letting pride get in the way and pushing everything to this. _He sounded so angry and hurt. More than ever before._ He sighed, wondering where the Ainu was, and what he may be doing. The possible end to their relationship made him see how lonelier and emptier it was going to get. And he saw how much Horohoro really was to him again and it made a sinking pain inside.Hot tears filled his eyes but held them back in vain. _I don't want it to end._

Some tapping sounds on Ren's window awoke him from his distant state. He looked up at it and saw that it was sprinkling. But after a rew minutes, it was pouring, and the rain made a loud showering sound outside. He looked away from the drenching window and brought his eyes down to a picture. It was one with him and Horohoro at a memorable park, the bluenette holding Ren, and smiling brightly with his pale cheeks painted pink. Ren was looking away from the camera with a red, pouting face, though his eyes couldn't hide the bliss he felt. The Chinese heaved another sigh and got to his feet. He grabbed a black jacket and an umberella, somehow getting the feeling that he needs to go outside.

----------------BACK TO HOROHORO-----------------------------

The rain poured and it was hitting Horohoro hard, but he didn't care. The nasty weather matched his mood and the drops hid his tears that seeped out of his eyes and ran down his cheeks. _Why?....Why doesn't Ren want to be with me so much?_ Of course, Horohoro knew that Ren was only being stubborn as usual. But he only had so much patience and the young man denied so much. And now he's afraid that what they have or had may be really over. He didn't know who made the break up. Maybe it was both of them, but he felt like the blame was to go on himself. But he didn't want it to end. He wished to go back and make up, but was unsure if Ren really wanted to be with him. He was afraid to go back and just kept on walking in the rain, not knowing or caring about where he was. Until he came in front of a park.

"Damnit...Why here of all places?" Horohoro muttered and peered at a tree in the park. Under that tree was the very place where he and Ren told their love for each other. Also the place where they had their first kiss. Horohoro made a small smile at the memories, remembering them clearly. _I don't NEED you, so just fuck off._ The Ainu snapped back to reality and his smile has been erased. He felt shattered once again and a tear crawled out of his eye. He began to feel that Ren meant it. He was rather independant after all. He couldn't go into the park since it was part of a now painful but important memory. It seemed too sacred for him, so he began to walk away.

"Enoying the rain, Ainu baka?" Horohoro turned around, already knowing

who the voice belonged to. He looked at the tongari haired young man and felt the pit of his guts twist. Usually his whole day would change to be better than great when he saw him, but he still remembered the earlier conflict.

"What'd you care? Want me to fuck off, remember?" Horohoro looked away, his eyes narrowed. There was an odd and heavy silence between the two, the rain making the only sound.

"Why are you here?" Horohoro broke the silence and was looking at Ren again.

"Nani?"

" You heard me. Why the hell are you here? After what you said...What I said...After what happened....Why did you come _here_?" Ren understood what Horohoro meant and couldn't answer.

"Same reason as me?" The bluenette asked and Ren answered after shrugging.

"What's your reason?"

"I don't know."

"Hn." Ren let out a smirk and Horohoro shyly scratched his head with a soft smile. Something black was thrown on Horohoro's head. He pulled it off and found it to be Ren's jacket which was no longer wearing. The Chinese looked away with blushing cheeks. Horohoro now realized how drenched and cold he was and wore the jacket with no hesitation. It was warm and felt rather nice. He walked up to Ren and came under the umberella with him. The Chinese looked up with some surprise.

"There's no point in you giving me this if it gets wet too. And since I'm taller," Horohoro swiped the umberella from Ren and grinned. Ren only made a grunt, his blush almost gone but still there. They walked alongside each other in silence, headed for Ren's apartment. As they did, Horohoro still had a question inside. And he decieded to ask when they reached the bottom of the stairs of the building.

"Ren, why do you not want me to move in with you?" Though Horohoro was looking at Ren, Ren wouldn't look back. He was frozen with no sign that he may say anything. They stayed that way for five minutes, and Horohoro heaved a sigh. He closed the umberella and hooked it on the stair's railing.

"I forgot. You already gave me the answer." With that said, Horohoro walked away in the rain. Ren stood still for about two more minutes, and then finally took the umberella and went up the stairs. He felt crushed for not being able to say anything.He came in front of his door and pulled out his key. However, he couldn't insert it into the key hole. He knew that when he opens the door, the room will be dark and empty. No one would be there except for himself. But Ren only wants to see one person. He wants to be with him. He doesn't want to be left behind alone.

Not letting pride get in the way this time, Ren ran down the hall and to the stairs. He ran down a few step, but got clumsy. His legs tangled, and he fell over the flight of stairs. The ground came closer and closer, and Ren shut his eyes as he knew this is the end. He soon felt himself stop falling, and expected his neck to be broken. And if he's not dead, he expected bones to be in peices. But he didn't feel pain, and he didn't feel the ground below him. He opened his eyes, and saw a blue haired Ainu look down on him with worried eyes.

"You gotta be more careful." Horohoro put Ren down and made a light smile.

"If I didn't come, you..." Before he could finish, Ren smacked him across the head. The bluenette scratched the spot and winced a bit.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?! I just saved your life!"

"Why?!"

"What?"

"Why...after what I said...After how I was...why? Why do you still put up with me? Why are you still here for me?" Ren stared at the dumbfounded Horohoro who only shrugged.

"I don't know. You're the one always calling me baka." The two stared at each other for some time until Horohoro took off Ren's jacket.

"Anyways, I came back to return this. I forgot I was wearing it. Ren took the jacket and Horohoro began to look uneasy.

"And...Gomen." Ren looked up at Horohoro, not quite understanding the apology.

"If you don't want me to move i..."

"Shut up." Ren cut Horohoro off and put a hand to the back of the Ainu's head. He pulled him in and locked into a kiss. At first the Ainu's eyes were wide with surprise from the sudden move. But they closed slowly and he returned it. The deepness and passion told him that the answer changed and it told them both that this relationship won't end. Not ever.

------------------TUSZUKU------------------

Daydreamer: I had to retype half of this because or something deleted it. But I don't really mind since it's just half. I guess you could say that this is the sequel to Realizing, which also had to get the prologue retyped. But that's ok. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
